When We Were Young The First Time
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Who ever heard of a concert cellist who suffered from stage fright? Maybe Armin's fears run deeper than simple stage fright. (The reincarnation songfic no one asked for)


**Hey guys! A little early morning Jearmin for you :D This was inspired by Adele's 'When We Were Young' and is the clichéd soulmate reincarnation AU. I haven't actually gotten around to watching season two yet (been so busy) but I wrote this way before it came out anyway haha hope you enjoy it :D**

"And this is Armin," Eren says, gesturing to Armin so that the beefy blond and his tall dark haired friend he's talking to know who he's talking about.

"Nice to meet you," Armin smiles and sakes both of their hands in turn. _I hope Eren's not hoping to set me up with one of these guys..._

"Armin's great," Eren says ( _yep trying to set me up with one of them_ ), "ever since he was big enough to hold one he loves having something huge and hard between his legs."

Both of the men immediately look interested while Armin turns to glare at Eren. "Will you stop telling people that!" He turns back to the two men in front of him. "I'm a cellist," he explains and can't help but notice the flash of disappointment that flickers over both of their faces.

These after concert parties always turn out to be the same; filled with people who are only interested in musical prowess, not the person behind the instrument, and more often than not Eren will try to set him up with anyone who seems ever the slightest bit interested. While it's very sweet of him to think about Armin's happiness like that but Armin doesn't need it. He is perfectly capable of finding a partner on his own; he doesn't need a mad wingman, he just doesn't want to look at the moment.

There are plenty of people Armin has met over the years, plenty interested in him, but none have ever held his interest for all that long. There's one person in particular he's been waiting to find...

"Oh come on Arm, don't be like that," Eren grins after the walking Dorrito and his friend have left, "I'm just kidding around. You need to get out and have some fun."

"I am perfectly capable of having fun without you making me sound like some kind of sexual deviant," Armin says.

"I just want you to be happy," Eren says.

"I am happy," Armin replies.

"You know what I mean," Eren says.

Armin does know what he means but he doesn't want to admit to Eren the real reason why he's been holding back, it sounds too insane. Armin just smiles and shrugs. "I'm fine."

Eren narrows his eyes. "If you're sure."

"Totally sure."

"But seriously though, let me wingman for you," Eren says. "I can find you someone totally amazing easily."

"Really?"

"Really," he says. "Everybody loves the things you do, from the way you talk to the way you move and everybody here is watching you."

"I highly doubt that."

"They are."

"Maybe I should wingman for you instead," Armin grins changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Eren asks, brow furrowed in confusion. "We're talking about you here."

Armin just grins in response before grabbing the arm of the first man walking past – about the same height as Armin with a dark undercut. He recognises him but he ignores it for now, embarrassing Eren is paramount and if it is who he thinks it is then perfect.

"Hey have you met my friend Eren?" he asks. "He just loves having something in his mouth."

Eren's eyes widen and he just stares at Armin then at the man now eyeing him up and back again a few more times before he can finally find his voice. "That's not... I play saxophone... I..." he splutters but a business card is already being thrust under his nose.

"Levi Ackerman," the man introduces himself, holding his hand out to Eren who casts a confused glance in Armin's direction.

"Have fun," Armin chuckles before walking away.

He feels a little bad for just dropping Eren in a situation like that and then immediately bailing on him but Eren has been doing the exact same thing to him for years. As it turned out that man is exactly who Armin though he was so Eren will be more than fine with him. _About time he got a taste of his own medicine though..._

Armin plucks a drink from a passing tray, debating on how long he has to stay before he can make his escape before he feels hot breath hit the back of his neck.

"You know, I've been told I'm amazing with my fingers."

 _Oh god!_

 _That voice!_

Armin whips round and finds himself face to face with the last person he expected but the only person he really hoped to see. Wide blue eyes stare up into Jean's face, he still looks as gorgeous as ever. Jean holds out his hand for Armin to shake.

"Jean," he says. " Kirschtein, I'm a pianist."

All Armin can do is stare. Jean looks and sounds the same as he always did – _he looks like a movie, he sounds like a song_ – and Armin is immediately reminded of the last time they were together:

 _The huge hand of a ten metre titan had sent him careening into the side of a building at high speed. Hitting the wall hadn't hurt as much as he had thought but when he looked down to see his lower body twisted and broken he realised his spinal cord must have been severed. His eyes felt heavy and it hurt to breathe. Looking down at the dark red stain spreading on his shirt he realised he had probably broken his ribs and one had punctured his lung, or something had._

 _And then Jean had come into his fading vision. He couldn't hear what he was saying as Jean frantically tried, and failed, to stop the bleeding. His head was filled with white noise and he knew that he didn't have much longer left. A trembling hand reached to cup Jean's cheek, leaving a smear of blood. Jean's eyes filled with tears as Armin looked up at him. 'Don't leave me, please.' That he managed to hear. Armin had smiled and whispered 'I love you' before taking one last breath and that being the end of it._

"You okay?" Jean asks grinning at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Armin realises he's been staring and shakes himself out of his stupor. "Yes, sorry," he says, forcing a smile onto his lips. Remembering the horrors of a past life where there was a chance you would be killed by titans every day does have its drawbacks. "You just look like someone I used to know, taken a bit by surprise." _Nobody told me that you'd be here..._

"Ah right," Jean says with a smile. "Um can I get your name?"

"Oh..." Armin feels his heart sink – _of course he doesn't remember me, why would he_ – and realises that Jean is still holding out his hand. Armin takes it and smiles. "Armin Arlert."

"Cute name," Jean says as he shakes Armin's hand. "So you're a cellist?"

"Yeah," Armin says.

"I love cello music," Jean says. "If I ever need to chill out I just stick some cello music on and it instantly relaxes me."

"Same with me and playing," Armin smiles.

"Maybe, when we both need to chill out you could play for me sometime," Jean says, a small smirk playing about his lips. Armin feels a heat creeping up the back of his neck. _Was that meant to sound as suggestive as it did? Am I imagining it?_

"M... maybe."

"So," Jean says, changing the subject, "this person you mistook me for, you disappointed I'm not them?"

"No," Armin replies without thinking. As soon as the word is out of his mouth his face turns scarlet. "I... I mean... that is..."

"Relax," Jean chuckles, "I'm teasing you.

"Oh... right," Armin says blushing again. _Same old Jean, as much of a tease as ever._

"I don't think I've seen you around at one of these before," Jean says.

"I tend to keep to myself when I'm not with my friend Eren," Armin says, "but I'm usually here."

"Well I'm glad I got to see you this time," Jean says and it tears Armin up inside that the man he loved so much doesn't remember who he is in this life. He forces himself to smile.

"Likewise."

"So tell me about yourself," Jean says, grabbing his own drink from a passing tray.

"There's not really all that much to tell," Armin says shrugging and taking a sip from his glass.

"Really Mr Concert Cellist with the Philharmonic," Jean grins cheekily and Armin stares at him, open-mouthed.

"You said you didn't know me!"

"I said I hadn't seen you at one of these functions before," Jean says. "I know exactly who you are. I'm a big fan."

"Really?"

"I've been following your career for years," Jean says.

"What?"

"I have every CD you've ever recorded," Jean admits. "Those are the ones I stick on when I need to relax."

Armin can feel himself blushing again, he's not quite sure what to say to this but he wants to say something. He wants to ask Jean if he actually does remember or if him being a fan is just a huge coincidence but he doesn't know how to word it without sounding insane.

"A... are you sure we haven't met before?" he asks finally.

"I'm sure," Jean replies, "but I wanted to meet you for the longest time. First time I heard you play I was hooked."

"Thank you," Armin says, his blush deepening. "I never realised I had a fan base... although it might be just you," he adds with a chuckle.

"Nah there's forums," Jean says.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," Jean grins. "There's pages dedicated to a bunch of music nerds gushing about how beautifully haunting your music is. I should know I set at least one of them up."

"Really?" Armin asks, still too stunned to believe that this is really happening.

"Oh yeah," Jean says. "I mean I could wax lyrical about your music all day. Whenever I listen to it it's like there's this far off memory that I can't quite reach but I know it's there and it's important and if I just keep listening then I'll find out what it is."

"Oh..." _Oh god! Why can't he just remember? I just want to throw my arms around him and never let go but I can't._

"Um, if by chance you're here alone, would you mind if I got a photograph with you?" Jean ask after a pause. "I mean this might be the last time I get the chance to have a proper conversation with you, functions like this tend to get crazy."

"Sure," Armin smiles.

"Great," Jean says as he pulls out his phone. He opens the front facing camera and Armin smiles as he leans into the shot. He's taken by surprise as Jean suddenly puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, so close that he can smell Jean's aftershave and it makes his heart skip. He composes himself and smiles, trying to look natural and like he's not internally freaking out.

He looks up at the camera and for a second he and Jean aren't in their suits at a formal function, they're in brown uniforms, both covered in blood and grinning like they're so happy to be alive. He blinks and it's gone, they're back as they were a second ago.

"Ready?" Jean asks.

"Yeah."

Jean takes the photo and removes his arm from Armin's shoulder and looks at the picture, elated. Armin is already missing the contact even though he knows he shouldn't. _This was never going to last, he doesn't remember you..._

"Thank you so much," Jean says. "This is great."

"No problem," Armin smiles even though his chest aches.

"I should probably let you get back to mingling," Jean says after a pause. "I feel like I've already taken up enough of your time and I'm sure there's other people you'd rather be talking to tonight."

"I don't mind," Armin says. "I like talking to you." As soon as the words are out of his mouth he flushes. _That came out so forward, I can't believe I said that!_ He opens his mouth to try and rectify the situation when he is saved by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Mikasa standing behind him, she fixes her perpetually bored gaze on Jean.

"Mind if I steal Armin for a second?" she asks.

"Sure," Jean says. He turns to Armin and smiles. "Thanks for the photo."

"No problem," Armin smiles. Hit with a sudden urge he pulls a business card out of his pocket and hands it to Jean. "My number's on there if you want to meet again."

A grin splits Jean's face and Armin wishes that he didn't have to leave. "Awesome, I'll definitely call."

"Hope you do," Armin says before Jean disappears into the crowd. He turns to Mikasa. "You okay?"

"I'm looking for Eren," she replies. _Surprise, surprise..._

"Haven't seen him," Arming lies knowing just how crazy protective Mikasa is.

"Last I noticed he was talking to some short guy," she says.

"Then he's probably still talking to him," Armin shrugs.

"Can you help me look for him?" Mikasa asks.

The answer to that is a resounding no but Armin doesn't know how to say this without sounding rude so he grimaces slightly. "I've got a bit of a headache, I was thinking of calling it a night."

"Are you okay?" she asks, turning her concern on him.

Armin smiles. "I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay," Mikasa says. "You want me to call you a taxi?"

"No it's fine," Armin says waving her off. "I'll be alright."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Armin says. "You have a fun rest of the night."

"Let me know that you get home safely," Mikasa calls after him as he begins to head for the exit.

"I will," he calls back.

He reaches the door and, just before leaving, he casts a glance to his left and sees Jean. He thinks about going over to say goodbye but, just as he is about to, a guy who looks a hell of a lot like Marco used to arrives and hands Jean a drink so he decides to leave it. _He doesn't remember you in this life, no point dragging up the past._

With a heavy heart and tears pricking his eyes he leaves, closing the door behind him. _Get some distance, that will make everything a lot easier._

* * *

Armin continues with his life, trying to forget about Jean and he does pretty well for the most part. He has good days and bad days, like everyone. Good days are when he can spend time with Eren, get the run down on his new relationship with Levi and not see those jaws shutting over him, Eren's severed arm whooshing past his head. Bad days are filled with nightmares and hallucinations that feel so real he has to pinch himself and remind himself that life isn't like that anymore.

It's particularly bad when he gets like this on concert days.

Armin looks at himself in the mirror of his dressing room, thankful that he's on his own for one. Normally he doesn't mind the company, in fact he enjoys it (especially if he's having a bad day and doesn't want to be left alone), but today is particularly bad. The nightmare he had had the night before had been one of the worst he's had in a long time, mostly because it had been about the day he died.

Maybe it was a result of seeing Jean again after all this time but the dream had been so vivid. He had felt the pain in his chest as he struggled for breath, smelt the death and sweat in the air and taste the copper on his tongue from coughing up blood. And then Jean was there and he could touch him but the vision kept fading between the Jean he saw when he took his dying breath and the Jean he met at the party. The vision kept intermingling and the Jean from the party was covered in blood – his blood – and sobbing.

Armin had finally woken in a cold sweat, unable to get any more sleep and it shows on his face. Dark circles mar his eyes and he feels as if he might fall asleep if he sits down for too long. He's had coffee but it hasn't worked, he still feels exhausted. He meets his own reflection's eyes and turns away, shaking his head.

 _It's hard to admit that everything takes me back..._

He rubs a hand over his eyes and tries not to think about just how numb and empty he feels but as soon as his eyes are closed he sees huge walls and a head of only muscle and sinew raising over the top of the wall. Cold fear grips his heart and he tries to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

 _It's okay... they're not here anymore... I'm not there and I'm not going to be suddenly killed by a titan..._

He's just about managed to calm himself down when his phone suddenly begins to vibrate on the dressing table. Armin jumps, immediately on the alert and breathing heavily. It takes him a second to realise that he's fine and that it's just his phone. Placing one hand over his rapidly beating heart he picks up his phone and looks at the screen.

 _Unknown number..._

He presses the answer button and holds the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He sounds breathless but there's nothing he can do about that at the moment.

"Armin... it's Jean."

The voice on the other end of the line sends chills down Armin's spine and his breath catches in his throat. "Jean..."

"Are you okay?" Jean asks. "You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"My phone made me jump," Armin replies.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Armin says. "It's nice to have a little break from just silence and stage fright."

"Stage fright?"

"I have a concert tonight."

"If this is a bad time I can call back later," Jean says but Armin doesn't want him to, he wants to continue talking.

"It's fine, like I said, it's a break from the silence," Armin says as he fiddles with a lock of his hair.

"Never imagined you getting stage fright," Jean chuckles.

"Sometimes," Armin says. On bad days, where the nightmares are real and everything is covered in blood.

"I guess everyone does at some point," Jean says.

Armin wants to ask him why he's calling out of the blue like this but he can't think of a way to word it without sounding rude so instead opts for something else. "I didn't except you to call so soon."

"You kidding? I just met my idol and he gave me his number. I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to call him."

Armin chuckles. "It's weird to know that I have this huge fan club that I never even knew about till recently."

"You're talented and you're gorgeous," Jean says. "Of course you've got a fan club."

Armin is just going to gloss over the fact that Jean called him gorgeous for now. "I suppose I just never though about it much."

"That's not the real reason why I called though," Jean says.

"It's not?"

"No," Jean says. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"How do I say this without sounding crazy?" Jean says, more to himself than Armin. "You know when I met you at the party the other night, that wasn't the first time I met you, was it?"

Armin's heart stops. _Oh god, he remembers, please tell me he remembers me._

"No," he says when he finally find his voice, "it wasn't."

"Then you remember too?" Jean asks.

"Yes," Armin replies chocking back tears. _I'm not alone in this anymore!_

"When did you get your memories back?"

"When I was twelve and I met Eren."

"Does he...?" Jean begins.

"No," Armin says shaking his head even though he knows Jean can't see him. "Up until now I was the only person who remembered what happened. I've met quite a few of the other guys but none of them have said that they remember."

"I didn't up until a few night ago," Jean admits, "but I had this nightmare about when we were at Trost. It was so real and then when I woke up it didn't go away and the only thing that made sense was listening to your music."

"So what made you suddenly remember?" Armin asks, heart in his throat again.

"Honestly I think it was meeting you again," Jean says.

"What?"

"Seeing you again, remembering what we had despite the hell we had to live through just bough it all back. You feel like home."

"I'm sorry," Armin says after a pause.

"Don't be," Jean says. "You're back in my life again so what could be bad about that?"

Armin's eyes well up and he feels his chest tighten. "I love you." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and the silence on the other end makes him wish he could take them back.

"I love you too," Jean finally says.

A smile spreads over Armin's lips. He opens his mouth to say something but a knock at the door tells him he needs to wrap it up. He doesn't want to, he wants to stay on the phone with Jean but he knows he needs to go for sound-check.

"I have to go," he says.

"I'll see you later tonight then." Jean says.

"The concert will go on late."

"Look for me in the crowd, I'll be there," Jean says before hanging up.

Armin smiles holding the phone to his lips. _He's coming to see me... He remembers!_ Just knowing that Jean is going to to be out in the audience fills him with confidence. Any fears he had melt away and he knows that once it's over he'll see Jean, they'll talk through everything and start over again.

* * *

The hush that falls over the crowd just before Armin starts to play always makes him think of the calm just before a titan attack. Normally he would look out into the crowd and see nothing beyond the spotlight if he was having a good day. This time when he looks out passed the spotlight he sees Jean in the front row and smiles at him. Jean smiles back and, for the first time, Armin feels as if every bit of stage fright is gone.

He takes a deep breath and begins to play.

* * *

The concert goes by in a whirlwind and, before Armin realises it, it's over. Clearly he spent the entire thing looking forward to the prospect of seeing Jean so when there is a knock on his dressing room door he doesn't even try to stop his grin as he opens the door. Just as he expected (and hoped) Jean is on the other side, leaning against the door frame, looking incredibly sexy and grinning down at him.

"Hey you," Jean says.

"Hey you," Armin echoes, a little shyly. Now that Jean is in front of him and he remembers Armin suddenly feels incredibly shy and insecure even though he knows it's silly. _It's just Jean, you don't need to be nervous._

"You okay?" Jean asks.

"Yeah," Armin replies brushing his hair behind his ear. "You?"

"I'm great," Jean says. "You were amazing tonight by the way. I mean you always are but you're even more amazing live."

Armin looks down at the floor. "Thank you."

A finger is placed under his chin and his face is tilted up so that he's looking into Jean's beautiful amber eyes. His gaze darts down to Jean's lips for a second and then back up to his eyes. There is a second where they just look at each other before Jean closes the distance between them and presses a kiss to Armin's lips.

The feeling of Jean's lips against his is perfect and Armin moans softly into his kiss. It's over before it's even started and Jean pulls away, leaving Armin wanting more.

"Do you want to come inside?" Armin asks.

"Yeah."

It feels like an invitation, a proposition, and maybe it is but neither of them says anything. Armin just stands aside, allowing Jean into the room and closes the door behind him. There is a part of him that both expects and wants Jean to slam him up against the door and kiss him breathless to make up for lost time but he doesn't. They're quite reserved all things considered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the concert," Armin says after a pause.

"I'm glad I got to see you," Jean says. He reaches over and brushes Armin's fringe out of his eyes. "You're beautiful."

"So are you," Armin says.

"I missed you."

"I miss you too," Armin says. "For so long I've thought about what would happen if I met you again and what I would do and then I finally met you but you didn't remember and I..."

A soft pair of lips cuts him off. He instinctively reaches up to wrap his arms around Jean's neck as long fingers tangle in his hair. It's only a short, sweet kiss and when Jean pulls back Armin leans forward for another kiss but the hand is his hair keeps him place.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you," Jean says.

"It's okay."

"You know that I'm never letting you do now."

"Good," Armin says, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Now I know why I've always been drawn to you," Jean says. "There was always something about you, you're like a dream come true."

"I always hoped that I'd see you again and now you're here and you remember me." Armin can't control himself anymore and leans in to press his lips against Jean's again.

"I know we should probably talk about this more," Jean says as he pulls away. "I know we should take things slowly because there's so much that has happened since now and then..."

"It sounds like there's going to be a 'but' there," Armin grins seductively at him.

"I want nothing more than to take you back to yours, lie you down on your bed and make love to you," Jean says.

There is a moment of silence, a heavy tension that hangs between them. Armin knows Jean is right – they should talk things through rather than rushing into things – but he wants to say fuck it for once in either of his lives. He teases his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at him through his eyelashes.

"Then why don't we go back to mine," he says and a smirk spreads across Jean's face.

"Well we can always talk on the way," Jean says.

* * *

Rather than hail a taxi the two of them opt for walking. Armin's isn't that far away from the concert hall but the walk gives them time to talk (while maintaining some distance) and they get everything out in the open. It's comforting to talk to Jean again and being beside him without the sudden threat of imminent death.

As it turned out Jean didn't live much longer than he did – ' _after I lost you I just sort of lost my motivation, I still fought but not as hard as I could have done_ '. It saddens Armin to know this but he doesn't say anything about it. Jean doesn't seem to want to talk about the fact that he lost his will to live after Armin died so he doesn't press.

Finally they reach Armin's front door. Armin can feel his fingers trembling as he pulls his keys out and unlocks the door, knowing exactly what is going to happen on the other side. He doesn't know if Jean notices him trembling but he's pretty sure that if he listened hard enough he would hear Armin's rapidly beating heart. Eventually he gets the door open and shows Jean into his tiny, one bedroom flat.

"It's not much," he admits as Jean looks around.

"It's cosy," Jean says.

"It's small."

Jean chuckles. "It's perfect."

Another moment of silence passes between them. Armin swallows his nerves. _This is it, this is really happening._ He looks up at Jean who closes the distance between them but slowly, as if approaching a baby dear. He reaches out and brushes Armin's fringe away from his eyes.

"Sorry," he says but doesn't move his hand.

"What for?"

"I can't stop looking at you."

Armin takes Jeans hand and links their fingers together. His teeth tease his bottom lip as he looks up at Jean and silently leads him towards his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Jean asks.

"Yeah," Armin replies but Jean catches the uncertainty in his voice and gives his hand a squeeze.

"If you're nervous we can take it slowly," he says. "Neither of us is going to die any time soon."

"You don't know that," Armin says.

"Well no but things are calmer here."

"I suppose..."

"Just out of interest have you ever...?" Jean begins and Armin knows exactly what it is that he's asking.

"No, not in this life," he replies. "Is it ridiculous to say that I was kinda waiting to see if I met you again?"

"Not at all," Jean replies. He brushes Armin's hair out of his eyes again and leans down to kiss him. A soft groan sounds in Armin's throat at the feeling of Jean's lips. As Jean pulls away Armin's eyes flutter open and he can feel his heart pounding as he looks up into lust filled amber eyes.

"Jean..."

"We can take things slowly for tonight," Jean says, his hands coming to rest of Armin's hips.

"Okay."

Lips press against each other and Armin feels Jean's fingers snaking under his jumper and t-shirt to his skin. Armin gasps into the kiss, giving Jean's tongue access to his mouth. Jean always did know how to drive him completely wild with his tongue and it seems as if time hasn't changed that.

Gentle hands begin to lift both t-shirt and jumper up and off. Their kiss is broken for a second and Armin feels as if he is with it enough to push Jean's jacket off and make short work of his shirt. With their clothes out of the way the skin on skin contact feels amazing as Jean pulls Armin close, pressing kisses to his neck and making Armin's legs turn to jelly.

"Jean," he pants, "bed..."

"Okay," Jean replies in kind.

Armin slips his fingers into Jean's belt loops and pulls him in the direction of the bed. Once there he pushes Jean down onto the mattress and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. Jean's fingers reach up to tangle in Armin's hair as he begins kissing a trail down Jean's chest to the top of his jeans.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Armin asks as he works Jean's belt open.

"Not with a guy," Jean admits.

"But you have with a girl?" Armin can feel his heart sinking and his face must betray him because Jean looks so guilty. "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected..."

Before he can continue Jean sits up, slips his hand round the back of Armin's head and pulls him into a kiss. He lets himself be swept away by Jean's lips, completely lost in the moment before Jean pulls back.

"If I had remembered you before now I would never have stopped looking until I found you," Jean says. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"New start okay? Just me and you?" Jean asks.

"I'd like that," Armin smiles, nodding.

Jean leans in and kisses him again. "Now, why don't you lie back and I'm going to make you feel amazing."

"Okay," Armin says, skin tingling with anticipation as Jean flips their positions, leaving Armin underneath him. Those wonderful lips begin trailing kisses down Armin's jaw, his neck, chest and stomach until Jean reaches the waistband of his trousers.

Armin's fingers clutch at the bed sheets beneath him as Jean makes quick work of his buttons and zip. He lifts his hips up so that Jean can remove both his trousers and boxers, leaving him completely naked beneath him. Armin feels a little self conscious of his skinny body but the way that Jean is looking at him, like he's the most perfect thing in the world, makes him instantly relax.

With Armin's clothes taken care of Jean slips the rest of his own clothes off and Armin's breath and heart stop. He always remembered Jean having an amazing body and nothing seems to have changed. He can't take his eyes off Jean as he begins pressing kisses up from his knee to the inside of his thigh, over his hip and coming to a stop just about his cock. Hot breath hits his overly sensitive skin and a shiver ripples through him.

"You alright?" Jean asks.

"Yes," he gasps out his reply. "Please don't stop!"

Without another word Jean's tongue snakes out to lick Armin's cock from base to tip. Armin cries out as Jean takes him in his mouth, right the way to the back of his throat. _Oh god, he's got no gag reflex!_ Armin bites his lips in a desperate but futile attempt to muffle his moans as Jean swallows around the head of his cock. He want to thrust his hips up, desperate for more but he's already wound so tightly he might just snap if he tries to move.

Jean moans around his cock and the vibrations drive him wild. Breathy moans and pleas for more spill from Armin's lips and he makes the mistake of looking down. The sight nearly makes him break: while Jean works his cock with his tongue his hand is working his own rock hard dick. Jean pulls back to tease the tip with his tongue before taking Armin right the way in, while the hand not on his cock trails up to massage Armin's balls.

Armin completely loses it and slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being too loud, mindful of his neighbours, but Jean still hears the cry of his name through Armin's fingers as he reaches his peak and cums. Jean continues to suck him, his hand on his own cock speeding up as he swallows everything Armin gives him.

Fighting for breath Armin reaches down with shaking hands to run his fingers through Jean's hair. He feels Jean still under his touch before something warm and sticky hits his leg. Panting heavily Jean leans up, Armin meeting him halfway to press their lips together, which quickly turns into a tangle of tongues. A barely heard groan escapes Armin's lips as he tastes himself on Jean's tongue.

"Sorry," Jean pants as he tries to catch his breath.

"It's fine," Armin replies, equally as breathless, knowing what he's talking about.

"Let me get a flannel," Jean says. "Where's your bathroom?"

"I'll sort it out in a minute," Armin says collapsing back down onto the mattress. "Come here a sec."

He threads his fingers in Jean's hair and pulls him down into another kiss, putting every bit of love he has for Jean into the kiss. Jean wraps his arms around Armin's tiny frame and pulls him close.

"I love you," he says as he pulls back from the kiss.

"I love you too," Armin says, his smile splitting his face in two.

"You know I'm never letting you go," Jean says. "It's you and me forever now."

Armin can feel his cheeks heating up. "That almost sounds like a marriage proposal."

"What if it is?"

"Then yes," he replies. It might seem crazy to anyone else but he doesn't care – he has Jean again and that is all that matters to him.


End file.
